riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuss
Kyuss (/ˈkaɪ.əs/ ky-əs) was an American stoner rock band, formed in Palm Desert, California, in 1987 by John Garcia (Vocals), Josh Homme (Guitar), Brant Bjork (Drums) and Chris Cockrell (Bass). After releasing an EP under the name Sons of Kyuss in 1990, the band shortened its name to Kyuss and recruited Nick Oliveri. Over the next five years the band released four full-length albums amid a host of other releases before disbanding in 1995. Kyuss was known for their thunderous instrumentation and Garcia's charismatic vocal delivery, along with Homme's distinctive guitar tone. The band was also notable for their performances at "generator parties" before gaining notoriety and becoming a touring act through the United States and Europe. Kyuss are considered by many to be the Godfathers of stoner rock and stoner metal, with Blues For The Red Sun and Welcome To Sky Valley being seminal releases in the history of stoner rock, stoner metal and desert rock. History As Katzenjammer and Sons of Kyuss (1987-1991) The band formed in 1987 jamming under the name Katzenjammer (German archaic slangword for "Hangover") before eventually deciding upon Sons of Kyuss. Brant Bjork selected the name from the undead monster found in the 1st edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game book Fiend Folio.Rivadavia, Eduardo. "Kyuss Biography". All Music. Retrieved 2007-07-04 In 1989 the band recorded their eponymous debut EP, Sons of Kyuss, which was their only release to feature Chris Cockrell on bass. After self-releasing the EP in 1990 (This EP would be reissued in 2009 and 2015) the band recruited Nick Oliveri – who had previously played second guitar in Katzenjammer – to replace Cockrell on bass, and shortened their name to Kyuss. As Kyuss (1991-1995) Kyuss' first line-up consisted of vocalist John Garcia, guitarist Joshua Homme, bassist Nick Oliveri and drummer Brant Bjork. The band gradually built a local following in Palm Desert, California and frequently performed at parties in and around the isolated towns of Southern California's desert areas. These impromptu and predominantly outdoor shows, referred to locally as "generator parties",Morris, Chris (15 January 1994). "Kyuss lands on its feet and keeps climbing". Billboard. p. 1. consisted of small crowds of people, beer drinking, and the use of gasoline-powered generators to provide electricity for the equipment.Billik, Kira L. (14 March 1993). "Confused punk rockers' have an identity crisis". Buffalo News. pp. G3. Homme commented that playing in the desert "was the shaping factor for the band" noting that "there's no clubs here, so you can only play for free. If people don't like you, they'll tell you. You can't suck."Morris, Chris (15 January 1994). "Kyuss lands on its feet and keeps climbing". Billboard. p. 1. The band then signed with independent record label Dali, who released their debut album, Wretch, in September 1991. Several songs on the album were re-recorded versions of those that appeared on the Sons of Kyuss EP. Album sales were sluggish, though the band was quickly making a name for itself as a live act.Rivadavia, Eduardo. "Kyuss Biography". All Music. Retrieved 2007-07-04 Guitarist Josh Homme soon gained a reputation for his unique downtuned, psychedelic style of guitar playing, and his convention of playing electric guitars through bass guitar amplifiers to create a bass-heavy sound. In 1992, the band, along with new producer Chris Goss, began work on their next album, Blues for the Red Sun. Goss understood the band, and was able to accurately capture their live sound in the studio. Released on 30 June that year, the album was critically hailed and is today widely regarded as a pioneering stoner rock record. By the time of the release party, Oliveri was fired and replaced by Scott Reeder, who had been approached about joining Kyuss five-to-six months earlier during a West Coast tour with The Obsessed, making his debut at the release party for the album. The band did a full tour of the United States in support of the album and toured the US again in 1993. By the end of 1993, they were invited to open nine dates for Metallica touring Australia.Morris, Chris (15 January 1994). "Kyuss lands on its feet and keeps climbing". Billboard. p. 1. Comparisons to stoner rock godfathers Black Sabbath became common, though Homme claimed to have little knowledge of the band at the time"My Life in Music: Josh Homme". spin.com. 2003-06-13. Retrieved 2014-10-23. but Bjork asserted he and Oliveri were hugely influenced by the British group."Kyuss lives! - Interview with drummer Brant Bjork". endhits.hu. April 7, 2011. Retrieved 2014-10-30. The band then soon found themselves signed with major label Elektra Records after Dali Records hit financial problems and was bought by Elektra. On 28 June 1994, they would release their first major label album, self-titled Kyuss. Originally intended to be titled Pools Of Mercury, the album commonly came to be known among fans as Welcome to Sky Valley. Between record company and bandmember shuffling it would take a whole year for the album recorded in 1993 to be released. Once again produced by Chris Goss, it received critical acclaim and musically demonstrated a much more psychedelic and mature sound. However, personal problems emerged and drummer Brant Bjork left the band following completion of the recording sessions. Bjork cited his extreme distaste for touring at the time, particularly band relationship problems that develop during long periods on the road (Mainly conflicts with Homme as cited in an interview with Rolling Stone many years later). He was replaced by Alfredo Hernández, who had previously played with Reeder in the band Across The River during the mid-80s. On 11 July 1995, they released their fourth and final album ...And the Circus Leaves Town with the band touring Europe twice along with the United States in 1995 to support it. A video was made for "One Inch Man", the album's only official single. The album was not as successful commercially as Sky Valley, receiving many lukewarm reviews. Within 3 months of the release, Kyuss decided to disband sometime in October 1995, with their last known show being on 9 September 1995 at Festa dell'Unità in Reggio nell'Emilia, Italy.Setlist.fmScott Reeder Instagram Aftermath Shortly after the breakup, Homme toured as the rhythm guitarist with The Screaming Trees, and began work on The Desert Sessions series. In December 1997, a transitional split EP was released, featuring three songs by Kyuss ("Into the Void" -a Black Sabbath cover-, "Fatso Forgotso" and "Flip the Phase") and three by Queens of the Stone Age ("If Only Everything", "Born to Hula" and "Spiders & Vinegaroons"). Homme, Oliveri and Hernandez formed Queens of the Stone Age (Previously known as Gamma Ray) in 1998 which has garnered mainstream attention and fame. Homme also is a member of Them Crooked Vultures and Eagles of Death Metal. Hernandez later played with Queens of the Stone Age, Yawning Man, Ché, Brant Bjork and the Bros, Avon and Orquestra Del Desierto just to scratch the surface. Chirs Cockerell eventually began a solo project entitled Vic du Monte's Idiot Prayer and contributed to Vista Chino's only album. Scott Reeder would go on to contribute as a performer and producer to Goatsnake, Unida, Nebula, Yawning Sons and Orange Goblin to name a few. He would appear as a guest for Tool. He also notably auditioned as a bassist for Metallica sometime in 2008. Currently, Reeder is active with Fireball Ministry. Nick Oliveri formed the band Mondo Generator, named after the only Kyuss song credited solely to him. Oliveri also was a founding member of Queens of The Stone Age and has ties with BL'AST!, Dwarves and his own solo projects Death Acoustic and Nick Oliveri's Uncontrollable. Drummer Brant Bjork embarked on a solo career active since 1999 along with recording and producing for Ché, Fu Manchu and Mondo Generator. Bjork also ran two separate music labels in Duna Records and Low Desert Punk, both of which are no longer active. John Garcia went on to form Slo Burn, although the band was short-lived and released only one EP, Amusing the Amazing, before disbanding in September 1997. He was also briefly associated with the band Karma to Burn (Eventually, he would contribute to the band's return album Appalachian Incantation). In 1998, he began working with the band Unida, recording one EP, one LP and an unreleased album. At the same time he started working with the band Hermano, having released three LP's and one live album to date. Garcia has later went on to release solo albums under his own name in the 2010s. In 1997, Homme, Bjork, and Oliveri recorded three songs together ("13th Floor", "Simple Exploding Man", & "Cocaine Rodeo") for Mondo Generator's debut album Cocaine Rodeo, released in 2000. Also featuring Garcia and Chris Goss on one track, the songs were, for several years, regarded by many fans as the final Kyuss recordings. In 2000, a compilation album, Muchas Gracias: The Best of Kyuss, was released. The album is a collection of the band's singles, as well as B-sides and live material. Although Kyuss left behind some "rarities", many of them were released on Muchas Gracias, and further releases from the band appear unlikely. Reunion Talk and Kyuss Lives See also: Vista Chino After the band's breakup in 1995, there had been frequent and persistent speculation among fans regarding the possibility of a Kyuss reunion. When asked in late 2004 about whether the band would ever re-unite, Homme replied that this was unlikely to happen in the near future. However, on 20 December 2005, Garcia made a guest appearance onstage with Queens of the Stone Age during their encore at the Wiltern LG in Los Angeles. They performed three Kyuss songs together: "Thumb", "Hurricane" and "Supa Scoopa and Mighty Scoop".Orzeck, Kurt (December 21, 2005). "QOTSA End Year On A High Note: Josh Homme Reunites With Kyuss Singer In L.A". VH1. Retrieved 2007-06-05. The band has reportedly received numerous offers to re-form, all of which have been turned down (Especially by Homme): Scott Reeder also commented on a possible Kyuss reunion in early 2008, saying "I think everyone but Josh would do it in a heartbeat". Reeder also noted that he would "do it for free beer again".Iann Robinson (2008-02-21). Robinson (2008-02-21). "BLAST BEAT 007: SCOTT REEDER". nonelouder.com. Retrieved 2008-04-13. Jump up ^ "BLAST BEAT 007: SCOTT REEDER". nonelouder.com. Retrieved 2008-04-13. In 2010, a tour of Europe under the moniker of "John Garcia plays Kyuss" tour was announced. In June 2010, former Kyuss members Nick Oliveri and Brant Bjork joined Garcia onstage to perform "Green Machine" and "Gardenia" during a headlining appearance by "Garcia Plays Kyuss" at Hellfest in Clisson, France"Three-Quarters Of KYUSS Reunites At France's HELLFEST; Video Available" Blabbermouth.Net June 23, 2010 and they also appeared onstage with Garcia in other concerts on the tour. In November 2010, Garcia, Oliveri and Bjork announced plans to tour under the moniker Kyuss Lives! with guitarist Bruno Fevery. In reference to the new band name, Garcia stated that "there is never going to be a Kyuss without Josh Homme" and that "hopefully in the future him and I can get together and do some writing."December/January 2011 issue of Rock-A-Rolla The band went on to tour Europe, Australasia and the United States.Roadrunner "KYUSS LIVES!: Australian Tour Announced". Blabbermouth.net. November 11, 2010. and North and South America. The band then announced plans to record a new studio album for a summer 2012 release in addition to a live album.John Garcia Interview by Mandah Frénot | New Album for summer 2012 Verdamnis.com – June 26, 2011 However in March 2012 it was revealed that Josh Homme (along with Scott Reeder) had filed a federal lawsuit against John Garcia and Brant Bjork alleging "trademark infringement and consumer fraud" over the use of the Kyuss name despite the fact Brant Bjork had originally created the name. Nick Oliveri left Kyuss Lives! later that month after it was revealed that Garcia and Bjork had tried to take control of the Kyuss trademark. In August 2012 the courts ruled that Garcia and Bjork could not release any recordings, studio or live, under the Kyuss Lives! moniker. While they were allowed to continue using the moniker for live shows (as long as, unlike the bands current logo, Lives! is written in the same size and next to the word Kyuss to avoid confusion), the judge stated that they may face issues in the future and that "it may be in Defendants' best interest to begin re-branding under a new name".Greg Prato (2012-08-15). "Court Rules on Kyuss Lives Lawsuit | Music News". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2014-04-19. On November 29, 2012, it was announced that Kyuss Lives! had changed their name to Vista Chino, who would remain active until 2014 and release one album. Discography Studio Albums *Wretch (1991, Dali) *Blues for the Red Sun (1992, Dali) *Welcome to Sky Valley (1994, Elektra) *...And the Circus Leaves Town (1995, Elektra) Singles *Thong Song (1992, Dali) *Green Machine (1993, Dali) *Demon Cleaner (1994, Elektra) *Demon Cleaner Part 2 (1994, Elektra) *Sky Valley Part 2 (1994, Elektra) *Sky Valley Part 3 (1994, Elektra) *Two From Kyuss (1994, Elektra) *One Inch Man (1995, Elektra) *Gardenia (1995, Elektra) *Into The Void (1996, Man's Ruin Records) Misc. Releases *Sons of Kyuss (EP as Sons of Kyuss) (1990, Black Highway) *Live at The Marquee Club (Live CD) (1994, Elektra) *Shine! / Short Term Memory Loss (Split with Wool) (1996, Bong Load Custom) *Kyuss/Queens of The Stone Age (Split with Queens of the Stone Age) (1997, Man's Ruin Records *Muchas Gracias: The Best of Kyuss (Compilation/Best-Of) (2000, Elektra) Personnel * John Garcia – Vocals (1987–1995) * Josh Homme – Guitars (1987–1995) * Brant Bjork – Drums, Percussion (1987–1994) * Chris Cockrell – Bass (1987–1991) * Nick Oliveri – Guitars (1987–1988), Bass (1991–1992) * Scott Reeder – Bass (1992–1995) * Alfredo Hernández – Drums, Percussion (1994–1995) External Links *Archived Fanpage *Another Archived Fanpage References Category:Band Category:Desert Rock Category:Alternative Metal Category:Heavy Metal Category:Hard Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Kyuss Category:Josh Homme Category:Nick Oliveri Category:Brant Bjork Category:John Garcia Category:Alfredo Hernandez Category:Chirs Cockerell Category:Scott Reeder Category:1987 Category:1989 Category:1991